The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. It is now well-known to include feed applications and posting applications in mobile devices. Numerous types of feed sources are currently available (e.g., social networking, instant messaging, enterprise application, really simple syndication (RSS), media subscriptions, etc. . . . ). Each type of feed source includes many specific sources (e.g., social networking sources include Facebook™, and Twitter™). A plurality of accounts for each specific feed source can exist. The number of types of feed sources and the number of specific sources continue to increase.
Content may be received from more than one feed source. For example, it is not uncommon for a device to be used to monitor a Facebook™ account, multiple Twitter™ accounts, and multiple RSS news sources.